dothack Blkwings
by Rei Mairro
Summary: After the dothackers defeated 'The Wave', the World was taken off and repaired, now it's back and better than before! Watch the new players try to survive, make new friends, and attempt to avoid trouble! OCOCBalmung, OCOC [Rated T, for now]
1. Prolouge

**.hack/Blk-wings**

_**Prologue**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to all the others reading my other stories, but I can't really bring myself to continue them at the moment, maybe when some more reviews come in. R&R if you want this or any of the others continued…please?

"blah"-talking

'blah'-thinking

(blah)-author's thoughts, hehe!

Disclaimer: if I owned it I'd do what I could to make it real, because it's so cool, but sadly, I don't own .hack or any of its series/characters. But I do own my painstakingly obvious OC's and the plot.

**BTW**-Itami is 16 yrs old, with Sakura and Rin being 15.

My **BTW**'s are something you may want to check before each chapter, ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itami Hituza walked down the street, her baggy clothes billowing in the wind as she walked home from school. Today was November twenty-first, and her sixteenth birthday. She didn't expect anything extravagant; a hangout with her family and close friends, and a few old games and books wrapped up in colorful wrapping paper. She'd figure that, afterwards, there may be a movie and a sleepover of sorts with her two friends.

Itami was an outcast at school, wearing baggy black or white clothes and being a shy loner. Her two closest friends, Sakura Tsukimura and Rin Mayuba, are a hyper pair that were outcasts because of their hyper-quick-to-anger-happy-go-lucky attitudes. The three had quickly grown attached to each other and were always seen sitting together at school.

Sakura and Rin both were always there for her, and haven't missed her birthday once these past four years, which she really appreciated and always returned by being there for them.

As Itami drew closer to her home she got an uneasy feeling. All of the lights were shut off and not a sound came from the two-story cream-colored house. As Itami cautiously opened the door with her spare key, she took in the dark silent scene before her.

Sighing, and feeling slightly embarrassed for being afraid, she closed the door behind her and locked it. Taking off her shoes at the door, as was of the house rules, she walked into the living-room.

"SUPRISE!"

"Aaah-omph!" cried out Itami, as she fell backwards onto the green carpet.

"Oh! Gomen, gomen!" called out Sakura rushing to help her up.

"Hehe, didn't think we'd scare you that bad Ita-chan!" teased Rin, stepping around the couch as Itami's parents chuckled.

"Hmph", Itami pouted.

"Oh, come on Ita-chan! It's your birthday! Be happy!" cheered Sakura.

Itami smiled in return.

"Well, I guess this was a bit unexpected. But, I suppose I can deal with the change…if we have cake soon."

"Yaaay! CAKE!" shouted Sakura and Rin.

"Alright, alright" agreed Itami's father,

"It's in the kitchen. We got chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream." He stated, leading them into the kitchen.

As her family and friends sang, Itami couldn't help but be grateful for everything. As the song finished Rin cheered for her to blow out the candles and to make a wish, which she did.

'I couldn't wish for more, but for my friends and I to remain where we stand with each other.'

Itami wished, hoping for all of her that Sakura, Rin, and herself could stay as friends without troubles to separate them.

The cake was quickly devoured, mostly by Sakura and Rin, and then Itami was dragged by said (me: insane) girls, her parents following, back into the living room to open her presents.

"C'mon Ita-chan, open mine first!" insisted Sakura.

Itami put up her hands in defense (me: what would you do if a box was shoved in your face?) and sweat-dropped.

"Alright, alright!" she said while grabbing the small box, wrapped up in silver wrapping paper, from her friend.

As she finished opening it her heart soared! She was expecting books or old games, but her friend had gone and bought her a new silver cell phone!

"Sa-Sakura-chan, this is too much."

"No it's not! It's your sweet-sixteen, Ita-chan, and you deserve this!" insisted her friend.

"A-alright, thank you so much Sakura-chan!" cheered Itami excitedly.

"Hey! Mine next! Mine next!" called out Rin, handing Itami her own gift.

Itami smiled and neatly removed the wrapping (me: you know, like those people who actually save the wrapping paper, hehe) of Rin's gift and set it beside her, then proceeding to remove the top of the shoe-box that was inside of it.

When Itami peered inside of the shoe-box, her jaw dropped, and she stared at the creature inside. Right in the box she as holding was a small black kitten, with a white splotch spreading from his nose and across his face. The kitten was slowly waking from his slumber from Itami's mother's coos of "How cute!"

Itami watched as he stretched, and looked at her cutely with his brown chibi eyes.

"I already gave his papers to your mom, you just need to fill in his name since his breeders didn't name him", remarked Rin.

Itami smiled gratefully at Rin while picking the kitten out from the box, setting the box on the ground, and letting the kitten curl up in her lap (me: awww!).

"I'll call him Kage, because his fur is so black." Replied Itami, watching as her mother wrote the name on Kage's papers and stroking her new kitten.

"I always wanted a pet. Thank you so much Rin-chan!"

Rin chuckled, but nodded all the same.

"Well, dear, now it's time for our present." Said her mother, while her father handed her a larger box (me: because parents always get the bigger presents for their kids) then the others.

"Well? Open it!" insisted her father.

Itami nodded, and, after handing Kage to her mother, started unwrapping the gift from its shiny black wrapping paper and discarding it beside her. After finishing the unwrapping process, she started into 'look at present in confusion' process.

"THE WORLD, what's that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(No pun indeed, well anyway, when referring to 'The World' in a quote it's just gonna be in all capitals to avoid confusion. R&R if you want me to continue, and sorry for the whole cliché 'got the game for my b-day' thing, that's just how I felt like introducing the story, so no hard feelings, right? ;)


	2. Ch 1

**.hack/Blk-wings**

**_Ch.1 Entering 'The World'_**

Hey everyone! I decided to up and make myself write the next chapter! So thank you my reviewer, BLK, (what does that stand for, mine –in the title- is short for black?), you helped inspire me!

Disclaimer: don't own it, or its characters, just own my own OC's and da plot…dum dum dum!

**BTW**: Haku is 17 IRL (in-real-life)

"What! You don't know about THE WORLD?" asked Sakura incredulously.

"Not really. I hear the others at school talk about it sometimes, but I never really pay any attention to it." (me: le gasp! Just like my own lazy self!) Replied Itami, her hand petting Kage after her mother replaced him in her lap.

"THE WORLD is an online game, they call it a MMORPG (me: that's a multi-member-role-playing-game)." Explained Rin.

"Yeah," continued Sakura,

"THE WORLD had to be taken off the net a few years back, after the dot-hackers saved it from 'The Wave', because it still had bugs in it."

"But, now it's back on the net, previous players got to keep their previous characters, and THE WORLD has improved farther than ever before!" exclaimed Rin.

Itami nodded, her eyes shining in the light of this new information and her free hand still petting Kage, her new kitten.

"In THE WORLD I'm a level thirty-two heavy axe-woman," boasted Sakura,

"Rin's a level thirty-one wave master."

Rin shot Sakura a smug look.

"Actually, Sakura, I'm level thirty-five now!"

"What! You leveled without me?" Sakura accused.

"Anyway, what movie should we watch tonight?" asked Rin.

"How about 'Scary Movie 4'?" asked Itami's dad.

He got nods of approval so he went to start up his truck (me: 'cause dad's seem to love trucks, hehe) while the girls cleaned up the mess. Itami's mother went upstairs, into Itami's room, to get the presents out of the way before going into her own room to fetch her purse.

"Everyone ready?" asked Itami's mother as she trotted down the stairs.

The girls nodded, and headed outside after Itami's mother in the direction of the navy-blue truck parked in the driveway.

Itami's father was in the driver's seat and honked the horn and revved the engine when the girls started to walk over, causing them to laugh as they fitted inside the car before heading out to their movie.

Everyone was excitedly talking about the movie they just saw as the truck pulled into the driveway. As they got out of the truck, the topic switched to what they should do next.

"How about we help Ita-chan set up her new game and get the hang of her new cell phone?" suggested Rin.

"Alright," chorused Sakura and Itami, Itami's parents already in their own room. (me: doing whatever parents do at nine at night)

The three girls walked upstairs and sown the right hallway until they reached Itami's room.

As she opened the door to her room Kage trotted out and rubbed against her legs in greeting.

"Hello, Kage." Itami cooed as she lifted him into her arms.

The girls then walked to her bed, where her mother had placed her presents, and inspected Itami's cell phone as Kage curled in his new mistress's lap.

"Let's get you a ring-tone!" exclaimed Sakura, as they searched through the available ring-tones..

As she toggled through them one caught Itami's eye, and she selected it. Suddenly 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams" played and she decided to select it as her new ring-tone as Sakura and Rin set up her computer.

"Mreow," Itami looked down and ruffled Kage's fur.

"There!" exclaimed Rin in triumph.

"It's all set, all you have to do is register in Ita-chan!"

Itami nodded.

"Thanks Rin-chan."

In response Rin gave her a double thumbs-up, while Sakura ushered her over to the computer and taking Kage so Itami's hands would be free.

Itami walked over and sat down in front of her computer, while making sure Sakura had a good hold on Kage.

"Here," commented Rin, handing her the head set and controller.

"Right," Itami muttered, fitting on the headset and grabbing hold of the controller.

As Itami fit the head set on she say a screen. It read 'Log in', and below it was 'Register into THE WORLD'. Itami used the controller to select 'Register'.

Itami let out a sound of surprise as a different screen came up.

"Congratulations user 45620172," she read aloud,

"You've won our character contest for the 'sin' character!"

"What!" exclaimed her friends in surprise.

"You're so lucky!" gushed Sakura.

"Yeah, the 'sin' character contest was recently added for the new users, it randomly selects the sinner and there can only be one!" squealed Rin

"We've got 'sin' as our friend!" cheered the two hyper girls.

Itami sweat-dropped from hearing how excited they were getting over it, when it wasn't even for them!

As Itami inspected the screen, she found a button reading 'continue registration' and she selected it. Afterwards a screen came up asking for her desired gender, and obviously she chose 'female'. After that selection a new screen came up showing her character, the 'sin' character, and asking her desired character name and password.

Itami decided to give her character a 'once-over', and found that she liked it immensely. Her 'sin' character was a blade master, the blade hanging by her side from a silver sash. 'She' had a tight black sleeve-less shirt held by a silver ring attached to a black choker collar. The back was shown with the shirt only meeting it by the lower back and only apparently being held by the ring. The shirt stopped short of the belly-button, allowing the pale creamy skin to show. Black, baggy, pants were held up by the silver sash, and tied to the ankles by bandages as black slipper-like shoes (me: like Sesshoumaru from Inu-Yasha!) finished the outfit. But the things that stood out most were the black angel-like wings sprouting from her back, her silver eyes, her long black hair held in a pony-tail by a silver tie, the black shackles adorning her wrists with black chains hanging down (me: not connecting, just hanging, about a ft. in length), and the 'sin' kanji on her forehead framed by her bangs.

All in all, Itami really liked the character's look (me: who wouldn't?) and decided to move on with the registration.

Character name: Void

Password: Seventh Sin

After selecting her name and password, and agreeing to the 'User Agreement' (me: cause they just **have** to annoy people like that. Is it really gonna stop people from hacking? NO!) Itami selected 'Finish Registration'.

A new screen came up reading 'Welcome to THE WORLD', before the screen changed (me: yet again!) into 'her' screen (me: ya know, with the mail, news, etc.). Itami noticed she had mail, but quickly deleted it when she saw it was just a welcome from CC Corp.

Not really interested in the news, she entered 'The World' page and, ignoring the BBS, finally entered 'The World'.

Golden rings dropped down around the character Void as she entered Mac-Anu, the root town for beginners and low-leveled characters. Void gapped at the virtual town before her, which oddly resembled Venice (me: gondolas and all). Gondolas (me: see!) were floating down the river that split the town in two, a bridge connecting the two sides of the town. NPC's ran the shops as players traded, shopped, and chatted with various others.

"Wow" Void breathed, trying to take everything in at once.

Void quickly ran to the bridge, and looked down into the water and her rippled reflection.

There were some people murmuring about her 'sin' character, but they were few and Void took no notice of them as she leaned forward over the bridge's edge.

After awhile of admiring the virtual reality, Void quickly turned to walk away, and instead…walked strait into someone.

"Oomph!" Void cried out, falling backwards on her rear.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Ms! Please, accept my apologies." She heard.

When she looked up she saw a medium sized (me: about 5'7") wave master. He was wearing a deep crimson robe and hat with black runes and markings on each. His jet-black hair spurted out of said hat in a spiky fashion. He had claw shaped black marks under each of his dark red eyes, the claw marks curving down and in to point slightly towards his nose.

She noticed his hand reached out for hers, so she took a hold of it and he helped pull her back up.

"There you are Ms, sorry for running into you." He said, his voice calm and light.

"No, it's alright. It is partly my fault, after all. My name's Void, what's yours?"

She saw him smiling a little before he responded.

"My name's Haku, I'm a level one wave master, or a noob, and I just got her awhile ago."

Void smiled and nodded before replying.

"Me too, actually, but I'm a level one blade master. In fact, I only arrived here a few minutes ago."

"Hmm, well wave masters don't make very good loners because of their need of support, so why don't we level together Ms Void?"

"No need for Ms, just Void please. And I think it would be a good idea to partner up, so why not?"

"Wonderful, well then Void, lets exchange member addresses and start off in a 'beginners area'." Suggested Haku,

Void nodded, and afterwards exchanged member addresses with Haku. Followed by Void sending a flash-mail to Haku, in which after accepting they became a party.

While walking to the chaos gate they exchanged little tid-bits about themselves with each other, and enjoyed small talk.

"Well then, if I may, I congratulate you on you winning your character, and wish you a happy birthday." Remarked Haku politely, smiling towards her.

Void, smiling back, replied.

"And good luck, for your big school project."

Haku nodded, thinking about the horror that is school, and headed into the area of the chaos gate, with Void right beside him.

(Well, that was okay….I guess….kinda short thought…..I AM DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS, PLEASE FEED ME REVIEWS! …..ahem, sorry there…..I noticed I didn't mention this before;

Itami-pain

Gomen-sorry

Suffix-chan-used for people you're close to, like close friends

Kanji-like a symbol, but a Japanese one

Also the fact that Void is around 5'5", two inches shorter than Haku….that's about it….R&R Please! )


End file.
